A Psychic's Tale
by Cherry1988
Summary: This is the story of an abandoned Psychokinetic Morty known as C-214 or 214, who is abandoned by his family and this is his story from a homeless teenage boy with psychic powers in a hellish dimension to a team powerhouse.
1. Telekinesis and Deserts

**A/N: I decided to make a fanfiction on the Pocket Mortys series, especially my team, this one is going to be the backstory of one of them, which is a Psychokinetic Morty, who's dimension number is C-214, we'll call him 214 for short since I have three others since I hardly see fanfics on this guy.**

Rated T for language and swearing, and past references to abandonment.

Disclaimer: Rick and Morty and Pocket Mortys don't belong to me, they belong to Justin Roiland and Dan Harmon.

* * *

214 was a Psychokinetic Morty, unlike others, his psychic powers were very high-risk and his family had to abandon him out of fears of their safety after he destroyed a building and moved the moon with his mind.

He had spiky brown hair due to his psychic powers having toll on his body, his shirt had holes and parts of it flew out of his body, he wore the usual attire for a Morty, he had a glowing gem-like thing in the middle of his forehead and his arms and around his body were covered in bolt-like scars.

He watched the Morty craze come, he managed not to get captured.

He looked outside when the trainers were gone.

"Damn, I never knew they were that insane…." 214 commented.

His stomach then chose that moment to growl at him, bringing 214 to his attention.

The last time he had food under his teeth was less than two days ago.

"Oh, for god's sake, shut up!" He yelled, punching himself in the stomach.

The worst part was that his metabolism due to his psychic powers was almost twice as fast.

Just like any other Morty, he was easily startled, he managed to get away from some of his attempted capturers.

He sat down, hunger pains and thirst were the most of his problems.

It was starting to rain a little, the rain touched his nose.

Most Mortys stayed away from him since he was the only final-evolution Morty in their dimension.

A Stray Cat Morty looked, He looked upset that how he had was capable of finding food with his group while the Psychokinetic Morty was alone and probably hungry.

He heard a low groaning sound, it took him five seconds to realise that it was the psychic's stomach rumbling.

He approached the psychic Morty, he held two sandwiches.

He looked at the hungry psychic, he watched him for a number of days trying to find food in this barren shithole that they called a dimension.

"You're hungry, right?" He asked him.

214 instantly brightened up, he gave a nod, he barely eaten since his family abandoned him.

"Yes." He replied.

His stomach then growled again and 214 put a hand on his stomach, he then took the sandwiches off the Stray Cat Morty.

"Sure sounds like it." He said.

"Meow." The Stray Cat Morty's pet cat said.

"That's my Rick, he's inside that cat." Stray Cat Morty said.

The "Rick" cat walked up to 214 and purred.

214 wolfed down the sandwiches, he paid no mind to the cat, he thought it was quite nice for a Stray Cat Morty to give him it, it relived the hunger pains a little.

"Thank you." He said.

Despite most final-evolution Mortys being dangerous and sometimes aggressive, 214 still had the manners to thank people.

"My name is 214." He said.

"Why that name?" The Stray Cat Morty asked.

"It's my dimension number, there's a metric fuckton of Psychokinetic Mortys and I don't to be mixed up." He said.

"Ye-Yeah, this dimension's the biggest shithole ever, I've seen wild Mortys die of starvation or heat exhaustion because of the short food supply and desert-like landscape." The Stray Cat Morty stated

He got up, he was unused to kindness, he avoided trainers, wild Mortys didn't want to go near him, but this Stray Cat Morty was the first that showed him kindness.

"T-T-Thanks for the sandwich." He replied.

The Stray Cat Morty ran off, then, the fourteen-year old psychic boy fell asleep.

He often got headaches, but this time, they didn't happen.

A Rick went towards the sleeping 214.

"T-T-This one w-w-will be a g-g-good Blips and Chips (burp) Prize." He commented.

He picked up the sleeping Psychokinetic Morty.

He was then shrunk down and placed into a ball which hosted prizes

* * *

Then 214 found himself waking up, his head hurt and everything ached.

Then he saw a Rick and his team walk up to the Blips and Chitz machine.

"Aw, fuck yeah, let's see what are we gonna get, M-M-Morty!" He said to his Morty.

He then inserted his coupon in, he turned the dial, then 214's Blips and Chitz ball dropped out.

"Some generic all-powerful crap…Oh my f-f-fucking god…." He said. (A/N: I don't remember the items I got)

"What is it, Rick?" His normal Morty said.

"It's a Psychokinetic Morty, you don't get these bastards in the dimensions until you get badge 23!" Rick said, amazed.

"W-W-What is your dimension number?" He asked the Psychokinetic Morty.

"214, call me that." He replied.

A loud growling sound broke their silence, 214 blushed and he placed a hand on his stomach.

"Can…I have some food or something?, I haven't eaten in days." 214 asked the Rick.

214, despite his stubborn nature, he was not stubborn enough to deny food and he was in no shape denying help from someone.

"Uh, fine, I'll take you to the daycare, my party is full anyway." He said, rather gruffly.

"Um, thanks." 214 replied.

After the four other rounds of the Blips and Chitz machine, Rick had used the extra Mortys to get a Rainbow Shirt Morty, who was over nine levels higher than 214 himself.

After arriving at the Day Care, he went into the kitchen area.

A Scruffy Morty watched on ahead of the new Morty.

214 then used his abilities to make a cheese sandwich.

It went right on and he then ate the sandwich, he looked at Scruffy Morty.

"I am a Psychokinetic Morty, I have psychic powers, I can move fucking planets with my mind." He said to the Scruffy Morty.

After wolfing down the sandwich, he rested comfortably on the sofa, trying to digest the first thing he ate in a few days after the kind offer given to him.

The Rick who was in charge of the Morty Day Care was nice enough to have a TV, video games, action figures, a Gwendolyn sex robot, and some other crap he didn't really care about.

"Hey, 2-2-214, you're assigned to the main team." The main Morty said.

"Aw, shit." He thought in his head.

He didn't realise at this moment in time, he would become the biggest powerhouse Rick C-288 had ever trained.

He and OG walked out, including the new team.

After being introduced, he went to peform his duties.

* * *

 **A/N: That's chapter 1 done, I'll have chapter 2 done by tomorrow.**


	2. The New Team

A/N: Here is chapter 2 of C-214's backstory, I have at least four Psychokinetic Mortys, and the will become present in later parts.

Disclaimer: Then again, I don't own Rick and Morty, nor Pocket Mortys…..

Warning: Despite the genres of this fanfiction, there will be some sitcom moments and some fluffy scenes, please be aware of that.

* * *

214 got very used to his surroundings, he kind of used to his roommates.

Despite Rainbow Morty, also known as C-795, being recluse, he became 214's best friend and both would spend a lot of time with eachother, he nicknamed him Rainbow.

Poorly Cloned Morty, who was from the exact same fucking universe, most likely an alternate reality, he called him Clone,

The three spent a lot of their time, when Giant Head Morty joined, 214 called him Big.

His nickname was Tetsuo.

They nicknamed the Original Morty, Vanilla.

"Hey, Tetsuo." Morty asked 214.

The team was in their dorms, during the middle of the day.

"Are you ticklish?" He asked him.

214 blushed, he gave a small head turn.

"No." He said.

The original Morty then jump tackled 214 and started tickling his sides and belly.

"Hehehehey, stohohohop, I dohohon't like this, Vahahanilla!" He said, giggling.

He then blew raspberries on his bare belly, causing 214 to shriek with laughter.

"STOHOHOHOP, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! STOP!" 214 squealed in protest.

Despite Psychokinetic Morty usually being a threat, OG Morty thought he had an adorable laugh

His worst parts were his stomach and sides.

"Is that a belly button?" OG Morty had said before moving his finger towards the psychic's belly button, causing him to laugh even harder.

"NOHOHOHOHOHO!" 214 laughed hysterically.

Over 6 minutes later, both 214 and OG Morty were giggling and sweating heavily.

* * *

Tomorrow, Rick woke the team up.

"Guess what, you are all going to help me get badges, get up all of you." Rick C-288 said.

The team walked off with him, then a lot of badges, taking it up to the ass with Council leaders, Jerry and a whole sorts of weird shit.

That lasted at least four hours.

"Oh my fucking god…." 214 said, he was exhausted, but he did enjoy the fighting.

It seemed Rick enjoyed using him, as he noticed.

The five collapsed exhausted, so much as happened since he arrived here.

Since he arrived, he made more friends, even though he was usually a reclusive Morty.

The OG Morty was tossing and turning in his sleep, he was having a nightmare.

214 was tested for dream-reading, telekinesis, telepathy, mind control and a lot of things with his old Rick since he woke up with that awful headache, got expelled from school, moved the moon with his mind and whole sorts of crap.

214 went over to OG Morty.

"Vanilla, you okay?" 214 asked OG Morty.

"I'm having dreams about Mysterious Rick, my Rick is trapped here, the council have taken his portal gun and won't let him go home." He sobbed.

"It's fine, my family and Rick abandoned me after I moved the moon and destroyed a building." 214 said.

214 went back to sleep and so did he.

* * *

In the morning, the team got up, fought and caught Mortys, Big just became a Colossal Head Morty, which was very powerful and had awesome defense.

Sometimes, 214 used him as a pillow when he was too depleted to fight.

Big enjoyed the company of the smaller Morty.

When 214 was at home with the other Mortys, he loved food, dancing and porn magazines.

He also got along pretty well, when Miami arrived, he knew this is when C-288 fucked up.

214 disliked Miami Morty greatly, he nicknamed him Eightis.

"Rick, the fuck is that?" 214 asked him.

"I don't know, he looks like a stripper!" Rick answered him as he was in Morty daycare.

He usually annoyed other Mortys, especially 214.

Unlike Eightis, 214 was very modest with attire, he also deeply hated it when he played 80's pop passed his bedtime when they were going to bed.

There was two other Psychokinetic Mortys, which was fused by fusing Saoirse, who was a Telekinetic Morty with two other Telepathic Mortys, but Rick C-288 managed to get another set 20 minutes later.

The Mysterious Rick finale went through, even though he was badly injured and OG Morty, despite his low level, managed to knock the final Morty out.

After being healed, they went back to the Day Care to have a party.

They would have at least 51-53 badges by now after a few hours.

Now, they had to capture Morticia.

Morticia unlike other Mortys, was a girl, capturing her was kind of easily.

She got on well with the boys, except Turbulent Juice Morty, who would flaunt himself near the other Mortys.

Now, they had to capture Cronenberg Morty, who was really rare.

The team got up, finding loot boxes and looking around.

This went on for hours, the team, including the OG Morty was starting to get hungry, especially 214, he could hardly attack, since he'd rather not use his psychic powers on an empty stomach.

The search went for hours, fatigue was starting to affect 214, aswell as the others.

"Jeez Rick…." OG Morty said.

214 couldn't hide hunger from his expression, he held his gnawing midsection.

"It feels my stomach is going to eat my intestines…fuck…." He said, in pain.

Rainbow looked at the team, he felt sorry for the Psychokinetic Morty, when he first saw him, he was wolfing down a sandwich due to homelessness.

"Yes, M-M-Morty, I-I-I know you're hungry, hm, that mutated bastard doesn't seem to be here." He commented.

After many more minutes of teleporting and escape portals, they managed to find a Cronenberg Morty, they caught him with ease.

"Come on, let's get the hell out of here, we'll throw a feast for capturing at thing." He said to his team.

They all sighed in relief when he mentioned a feast, they went back to the Day Care.

* * *

The Morticia, who the team nicknamed Mortici, was very close, Mortici watched 214 stuff food into his mouth, after finishing, he waved at her, and went up to her.

"Hi." He said.

Mortici noticed that 214 was different, unlike Turbulent Juice, also known as Turbulent, and Wrestler Morty, she noticed 214 downplayed his masculinity, despite the type disadvantage.

Morticia slept in the dorms the same one as the males, but rape was non-existent, the Day Care Rick was very strict and didn't allow rape.

He was even more protective of Morticia.

The team were allowed to have a 1-day off.

After waking up, they decided to hang around with other Mortys.

214 and Mortici just saw eachother as friends.

Rainbow and Big were speaking to eachother, a few of the older Mortys were reused to create better ones.

Quests were getting completed, Mortys captured, and a lot of other things.

Mortici was in Team B, 214, Big, Rainbow, Clone were in Team A

A Telekinetic Morty, who was nicknamed Psychio, went up to sit next to Mortici.

"Why does Rick keep me instead of evolving me?" He asked Mortici.

"Maybe it's because he likes your evolution line, it's based off a famous Japanese movie called AKIRA, where a teenage boy has psychic powers." Mortici answered back

"Oh, that's why he keeps a Telepathic Morty around." He replied.

"Yeah, the levels of the others are too high." She said. "I cannot tell you how many times Big has knocked a Morty out Rick wanted."

Psychio was prone to painful headaches and Rick didn't use him often.

214 went down and sat next to him, he ate a chocolate bar.

He approached them.

"I'm going on another mission." He said.

He then left the room.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if the fanfiction is terribly rushed, I had tried my best and I worked effort, Cherry over and out.


	3. Day Care Sitcom

**A/N: Here is Chapter 3 of A Psychic's Tale, This chapter is about capturing my fourth Psychokinetic Morty and how long it took, and his relationship with Morticia.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rick and Morty, neither Pocket Mortys

Warning: There is an attempted rape warning, but not too severe.

A/N 2: I would love to thank you for the favourites, I am so modest!

* * *

The team were sent out to capture 4 Telepathic Mortys, Rick C-288 refused to use the one he had because it was the only way he could see it as captured.

"Oh my god…" 214 said when No. 2 was captured.

Both No. 1 and No. 2 were evolved into one Telekinetic Morty.

Despite their being two matching Mortys, Rick paid no mind, neither did the others.

Finding No.3 wasn't too bad, they caught him with ease, it was just No. 4 that it started to piss 214 off.

214 was tired, hungry, and thirsty, his health was low and he could hardly use his abilities, especially with the Moon Morty exploding in his face.

OG Morty sympathised with the psychic, he was hungry aswell.

He also got dazed, but at least Rick had a lot of Halzingers and health items on him, he was thankful for that.

The portal-hopping lasted hours.

It was only when 214 fainted from a mix of hunger and a headache is when it got serious, Unlike other Ricks, He deeply cared about his Mortys, especially 214, who was his most fearsome battler.

"Aw, shit!" He said.

"H-H-Hungry…..H-H-Headache….." He said.

After that dimension, he and the team were healed by Surgeon Rick, then they went to Morty Day Care to feed them.

After that, they went dimension hopping again, 214 thought he was exploiting the portal gun, OG Morty disliked this a lot, so did the others.

A few dimensions later, they found a Telepathic Morty, they caught him with the Morty Manipulator Chip, then he and No. 3 were evolved and the resulting Telekinetic Morty then fused with the other one.

The team were pretty relieved, they called the new Psychokinetic Morty 414, similar to how the other three were called by their number.

Mortici fell in love with 414 on first sight, 414 affectionately kissed her.

Even though they were multidimensional counterparts, 414 didn't see her as a relative, or a counterpart.

"What's your name….?" She asked him

"The other Psychokinetic Mortys call me 414…." He replied back.

There was four of them, 414, 214, 701 and 164, they were all called by their dimension numbers.

Mortici found his boyish tone of voice absolutely charming, they both kissed each-other as Miami Morty looked heartbroken and Turbulent Morty glared.

Turbulent didn't expect Mortici to be 414's girl, Neither did Miami Morty.

They both looked really jealous.

"What are you doing hanging out with the new kid?" Turbulent hissed.

"Face it Turbulent, I like 414 more than I like you." Mortici said.

"He's scrawny as hell, he cannot even-" Turbulent said before being cut off.

"I was at Level 100 when two Telekinetic Mortys were fused." 414 said

They looked at him with jealous glances.

"When is Rick gonna use me?!" Turbulent complained.

"Maybe if you stop acting like a little pussy bitch, he'll be happy to use you." 414 said, smirking. (A/N: I love Pokemon: 'Bridged)

The other Mortys high-fived 414.

414 proved to be extremely popular with the other Mortys.

* * *

214 and the team were fighting Jerry's team, which was three paper types, a scissor type, and a rock type.

The first one Rick sent out was a Morty of the Valley.

"U-U-Use M-M-Mind Me-Me-Meld, 214!" He commanded.

214 used his psychic powers on the flower Morty, knocking it out instantly.

"Heh, fucking weakling….." 214 smirked.

Despite his war-hungry expression, 214 could show other emotions, but was still a dangerous boy.

The battle went through, when Jerry sent out Buff Morty, Rick C-288 withdrew 214 and made Rainbow Morty fight.

"Rainbow M-M-Morty, use Rain Bow!" He commanded

A rainbow beamed was released from his hands and it badly injured him

When it came to the paper types, he usually sent out Clone or 214.

"Poorly Cloned Morty, kick his ass!" Rick shouted.

After a around 6-minute battle, Rick won with hardly any of them fainting.

After beating Jerry and a few other trainers to get a loot box, they returned.

"Holy fuck, I kicked his ass!" 214 said, amused.

"No 214, we all did!" Rick said.

The team went back to the Day Care.

* * *

The Telekinetic Morty, Psychio was snoring loudly.

414 really did like Morticia, she called 414 by his number, 214 Tetsuo, 701 the Psychic of Kill Everything, and 164 Cherry Blossom.

"Dinner time!" The Day Care Rick said.

Thankfully, Team A arrived back just in time.

It was mostly eating, talking, and drinking.

After finishing, they had their 1-hour break.

214 watched Ball Fondlers, Psychio fell asleep.

214 looked at Psychio.

Migraines are shit for you….., he thought.

Psychio spent a lot of time sleeping because his migraines were so painful.

414, Tele, who was a Telepathic Morty, Clone and Mortici were playing Cards Against Humanity.

Aside from Cronen, or Cronenberg Morty, Mortici, and OG Morty, the rest of the Mortys were sorted into Scissors, Paper, and Rock.

The One True Morty, who was a Morty with a mohawk, wore robes that revealed his toned abdomen and chest, a prosthetic-like arm and golden eyes.

He walked towards 214.

"How….do you tolerate Rick?" He asked.

"Have been, always had." 214 commented.

214 didn't really like the whole Mortyism thing, he thought the religion was just plain weird, and The One True Morty liked promoting it.

Even the OG Morty agreed with him on that.

"Even Vanilla agrees with me." 214 said.

OG Morty nodded, he thought it was confusing.

* * *

At lunch tomorrow, 414, went over to Turbulent, who was putting Turbulent Juice on everything he ate.

"What the hell are you eating? It looks like pink vomit." 414 asked and stated.

"Turbulent Juice, want some? It turns 126-pound weaklings into a 151-pound handsome guy." He replied back, mocking 414's petit frame

"Force that shit on me, and I will make you go down to my dimension, and put you through the fucking wall." 414 said

414 thought Turbulent Juice looked revolting, he's seen the commercial with other Mortys, It left him in an constant state of WTF due to the sex appeal, EVEN Mortici thought it was awkward.

214 agreed aswell, he disliked Turbulent Juice, he thought it was gross and he didn't like exposing too much of himself.

"And from what I read, Turbulent, 151 pounds on a 5'2 tall male, I would barely walk and were both fucking fourteen!" 414 said.

"Team A! Come on, time to kick some ass!" Rick ran through the room said.

"Can I join your team?" Turbulent asked.

"If you stop behaving like a little pussy bitch." Rick said in a snarky tone of voice.

214, Clone, Big, Rainbow and OG Morty burst out laughing.

"See, even he says it!" 414 chuckled.

Mortici was laughing aswell.

Turbulent Juice Morty turned to 414.

"I will grab you, spike-hair, force-feed you until you cannot even walk, and-" He warned before being cut off.

"Do it and I will put you through a fucking wall." 414 interrupted

"You've been watching F is For Family?!" 701 said, reading porn magazines.

"Yeah, it's hilarious." 414 said.

414 loved threatening people to put them through a wall, he felt like a god saying it.

701, Tele and Psychio looked on ahead, Tele's abilities weren't too strong, but were good.

* * *

The team were at the Morty Games.

"I need to pee, Rick." 214 stated.

"Fine, I'll wait outside." Rick said back to him.

He went to the bathroom, after using the toilet then to wash his hands, a blue sentient jellybean approached behind him.

"Oh, look, a cute little Morty." He said in a ravenous tone of voice.

214 turned around, he saw Morty shirts all over the floor, then the jellybean then held the teenager's face then ripped off 214, revealing vein-like markings over his stomach and chest.

"MIND MELD!" 214 shouted, then the Jellybean was then held up in the air via telekinesis.

"M-Morty, go check up on 214, he's been there a while." Rick said.

OG Morty went into the Morty bathroom, he saw a sentient Jellybean dressed in Morty merchandise lying unconsious, and saw 214 shirtless.

"Tet-Tetsuo, you-you-you okay?" He asked

"Yeah, I heard about this guy before, he rapes Mortys and kills them, it's-it's fucking disgusting!" He said.

He and OG Morty came out of the bathroom in hand.

A lot of Ricks looked horrified seeing him shirtless, Birdperson.

"Birdperson, my man!" Rick greeted.

"Wubba Lubba Dub Dub…" 214 said in embarrassment.

214 knew what the term meant, to Rick, it was a random catchphrase, to Birdperson, it meant "I am in great pain, please help me.".

"Rick, What's wrong with him?" Birdperson said.

"Almost got sexually assaulted by a fucking giant jellybean." 214 said before Rick could open his mouth.

Much to 214's relief, Birdperson had another yellow shirt.

214 put it on, and he gave a small thanks before leaving.

"You taught me self-defense, did you?" 214 asked.

"Jeez, Tetsuo, I couldn't be able to fight someone back like him." OG Morty said.

"Did you suffer from him?" He asked.

"I managed to escape, and I told Rick." OG Morty said.

"He fucked with the wrong Morty." 214 said, smugly.

"Wait until the others hear about this!" OG Morty said.

* * *

The news of 214 beating up Mr. Jellybean went wildfire at the Morty Daycare, a lot of the Mortys surronded 214.

"Oh my god, 214, You're awesome!" A Hobo Morty said.

"Yeah, dude, holy shit!" A Punk Morty said

414 allowed Mortici to kiss him and 214 snickered a little.

701, 164 and 414 went up towards him.

"Yeah, that was cool, you beat the shit out of a guy that raped and murdered Mortys!" 701 exclaimed.

"Did he really do that?" The One True Morty said, hearing the commotion.

"Hell yeah, there was a Telepathic Morty that went missing, he went to the toilets, he never came out, not ours though, at night, he sneaked in then got his corpse outside, and his dead body was found behind a tree with his clothes off, greenish saliva on his stomach, and he finally got the beating, by 214." 701 said.

Two Guard Mortys looked on, they were hired to stop riots in the daycare

214 made sure the news only stayed in the Day Care and nowhere else.

* * *

The team were out on another mission, this time, beating the Gym Leader.

Rick C-288's team won first hand, especially with the help of 214 and Colossal Morty.

"Oh my god, what a day." 214 said.

The others agreed with him.

At evening they joined for dinner, danced, and watched films.

At night, Rick and 214 were speaking.

"214, you and your team's mission is tomorrow." Rick said, burping in the sentence.

214 nodded and went back to bed.

* * *

 **A/N: That's a rap for chapter three, the next chapter will be here in a few days, thank you for your time!**


	4. Fighting and Arguments

**A/N: Here is chapter 4 of a Psychic's Tale.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Rick and Morty, neither Pocket Mortys.

* * *

The team were out in the Citadel to go to Salesman Rick for supplies, much to Rick's dismay, met up with Doofus Rick.

"Hey, Rick C-288." A Rick with buckteeth and a bowl haircut approached him.

"Oh god, not this guy…." He whispered

Rainbow Morty whispered to 214.

"I heard that guy eats his own shit." He whispered.

214 giggled.

"Well, isn't it Doofus Rick?" He said with sarcasm.

"I'm not Doofus Rick, I'm Rick J Nineteen Zeta 7!" He protested.

"Isn't that the timeline where everyone eats their own shit?" 214 blurted out.

The OG Morty tried to hold back a laugh, despite his easygoing personality, the other Morty's jokes, often drove him to hysterical laughter.

"Hey, I don't eat poo!" He protested.

"Suuure you do….." He said.

A lot of Ricks compared 214 to Ma from an Northern Irish comedy called Give My Head Peace from his snarky comments.

They went to the Salesman Rick.

"Hey, what can I get you?" He said.

"4 Pure Serums, 7 Halzingers, 8 Pure Plutonic Rocks and a Speed Mega Seed." He said.

After paying for the items, they went back to the daycare.

"We'll be in a huge clusterfuck tomorrow, remember that." He said to the group.

They nodded, they spent the entire time today in the daycare, eating, drinking, and playing with eachother.

* * *

414 talked to Tele.

"How did 214 arrive as Psychokinetic Morty?" He asked.

"Well, if you woke up with the bad headache, your family freaked when they saw your scar and had to abandon you, you arrive as Telepathic Morty, if you get expelled from school for crushing your teacher and your family freak out and leave you, you arrive as Telekinetic Morty, if you move planets and freak everyone out, you arrive here as Psychokinetic Morty, you understand now?" 414 explained

"Oh, okay." He said.

Tele had a timid nature like most Mortys, but what they didn't have is that he was considered the prince of trash-talking and remarks.

He once made a Buff Morty commit suicide by repeatedly asking if he uses steroids, why he looks gay and other things.

Having four Psychokinetic Mortys was actually pretty easy, despite a usual barbaric psychic reputation, they were more well-behaved than a lot of the other Mortys not used on the team.

To tell them all apart, they wore tags with their dimension number on it.

164 was more of a stay-at-Daycare Morty, 701 was often allowed as long as he kept an eye on Psychio and Tele, 414 was deployed in Team C with Mortici, Goo and Dirt, who was a Hobo Morty and the same for 214 in Team A.

* * *

Tele was seen reading a book, even though Mortys were considered to be stupid, Tele could read.

Eightie approached him.

"Hey Tele, how long have we been friends?" He asked him.

"Oh, let me think….." He said.

He stood up.

"Never." He said.

"I know we are both to blame." He replied back.

"Yeah, except me." He said in a snarky tone.

"I'm trying to be nice to you, you bandaged head bastard!" He yelled.

"If you can please put on some pants, that'll be lovely." Tele said, insulting Eightie's style of clothes.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" He said, trying to punch Tele.

"Don't we have the same mother from our universes?" He said, deadpan.

The others looked on, they rooted on Tele.

164 whispered to Old Morty, who was a Morty with elderly man features

"Hey, old bastard, this guy can't take more of Tele's trash-talking and trolling." He said.

Eightie ran out of the room screaming.

"It'll teach him not to play glam 80's music after 11:00." He said.

He sat down and read his book.

* * *

Eightie had done it again, he was dancing on his bed and 80's glam music was playing, much to othe other's dismay.

414 got up and marched right up to Eightie's room.

"Will you please…..SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" 414 yelled.

Eightie turned around.

"There's 4 Psychokinetic Mortys including me trying to sleep, but what the hell are you doing at 2 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!" 414 yelled.

"I'm allowed, It's apart of Miami culture." He said.

"I have more acute hearing than my own pre-evolutions, and that music is like visiting a fucking parade, I can still hear it, close your eyes, turn that music off, and go to fucking sleep." 414 said before slamming the door.

He marched back to his own dorm.

* * *

The team were out on another mission, 214 hated the smell of this dimension, it smelt like somebody died.

"Rick, It fucking stinks!" 214 complained.

"What do you want me to do, 214!" He retorted.

He then calmed a little.

"Yes, I know it smells disgusting." He said.

They finally reached the leader, it went on with ease, even though 214 suffered minor injuries, he was not seriously hurt.

They arrived back at the Citedal, went to the Healing Center and decided to take a break.

* * *

The team got their 57th medal after a few days of taking breaks from badge-catching.

"Mind Meld!" 214 yelled

After finishing off the Orange Shirt Morty, he put his hands in the air.

"Aw, yeah!" He said in an excited voice.

The green portal opened and the team went through it.

"Just three more to go until were Badge Level 60!" Rick said

"Fuck yeah, when we do it, we can have a huge party, how many badges can you get?!" 214 asked Rick.

"Probably at least a hundred." He replied back.

* * *

Back at the day care, Turbulent was flexing himself infront of a mirror, Jerry Fan Morty was talking how great Jerry is and Headism Morty was promoting his stupid religion.

"The Giant Head is our saviour!" He preached.

"Yo, Head Brain, It was just a fucking music competition the Cromulons hosted!" 414 said.

414 was more profane than the other PSYK Mortys, he used a lot of bad language.

Turbulent Juice Morty went up to Mortici.

"Heeeey, baby, like what you see?" He asked her in a flirty manner.

"Errr…..No." She replied back.

"Fuck off." 414 said.

414 despised the three Mortys Rick won from the Morty Games event, he urged Rick to take them back, he found Jerry Fan Morty to be the most annoying and detestable thing known to man, he would not shut the fuck up how great Rick's despised son-in-law was, EVEN Super Rick Fan Morty, or his nickname SRF thought he was annoying.

"People thought my obsession with Rick was awful, This guy is a million times worse!" SRF Morty spoke.

SRF Morty was a Morty dressed in Rick memorabillia, including a T-shirt, a hat, a plush doll he carried around, and some other crap, it often made Rick uncomfortable, and SRF Morty could respect his boundaries despite his Morty Deck entry describing him as gullible and fanatic.

"Obey the heads, obey the heads!" Headism Morty preached.

Even the One True Morty found Headism Morty annoying, he was sick of him tying Mortys to balloons and releasing them into the air using scissors, he had to save Tele's ass over 30 times since he hatched from Egg Morty.

"No, Head, No!" He said as he ran over and saved Tele from one of his stupid balloon ritual.

But Turbulent Juice Morty was the worst, he would piss off other Mortys off by flexing his muscles near them and squirting Turbulent Juice all over them when they didn't want it.

He also body-shamed them.

He could fight with the two Wrestler Mortys, due to their high level, won without worry.

He also thought he was better than everyone because he was a lot bigger than the other Mortys.

When Rick arrived back, SRF Morty went up to him.

"Rick, Turbulent, Fanboy and Head Brain are pissing everyone off again!" SRF Morty told Rick.

414 then went up to Rick.

"Please…Rick, I BEG you to take them back, they make Super Morty Fan Morty look sane by comparison." He said.

"Don't compare me to them!" SMF Morty said while speaking with a Guard Morty.

A lot of Mortys begged Rick to take them back, even new arrivals.

Miami Morty, despite him and 414 hating eachother, he couldn't even stand any of the three.

"Look, I need to fill up the Morty Deck, d-bags, get used to it." He said.

414 turned to Turbulent Juice Morty

"If I started building walls today and I didn't stop for the next 20 years, THERE STILL WOULDN'T BE ENOUGH TO FUCKING PUT YOU THROUGH!" He shouted.

SRF Morty felt sorry for 414 and went up to him.

"That guy's a son of a bitch, let's get away from him." He whispered.

SRF Morty was quite profane and he used bad language aswell, but not to the extent of 414 who swore like a South Park character.

Later on in the afternoon, Turbulent Juice Morty stayed away from 414 the entire day.

Then Rick came into the room where Deck A was at.

"We're going on a mission tomorrow, be prepared." Rick told them

"You got it, Rick." 214 said.

* * *

 **A/N: That's chapter 4 done, I have school tomorrow and I can only work on my transcripts afterschool!**


	5. Headaches and Turbulent Juice

**A/N: For a request by someone who wanted Szechuan Sauce being mentioned.**

Disclaimer: NO.

* * *

It was a day off today, the team didn't have any missions, Rick stayed with them.

214 was watching Ball Fondlers with the others Psychokinetic Mortys

"Hey, 214, you remember that film Mulan?" He asked 214.

"Um, yeah, I've watched it with my Summer when I was about five and she was eight." He replied.

"They had a promotion, they made a new sauce for the McNuggets called Szechuan Sauce in 1998, it was delicious, and they got rid of it and now it's gone." He told 214.

"Why the hell do you want me to get it?, I wasn't born back then, neither of the Mortys are." He told Rick.

"I need that sauce 214, even if it takes 5 fucking years, I need that sauce!" He told him.

"Why won't the Head Chef Morty make it?, He can make a sauce identical to it." 214 told him.

"No, nothing compares to the McDonalds one, Tetsuo." He said.

214 thought, fuck my Tetsuo Shima homage.

He didn't mind the nickname, he loved it, but it creeped him out a little when Rick called him it since he usually was called by his dimension number without the C letter.

Mortici entered the room.

"Hey, Tetsuo, I need you help with something..." She said.

"Um, sure, what is it." 214 said, following her into the bathroom.

"Can you go buy me tampons?, 414 is too embarrassed and they don't sell them here." Mortici whispered.

214 felt his face go red, aw shit, he thought.

"Um sure, how much to they cost?" He asked.

"30 dollars." She said.

He went to Rick.

"I need 30 dollars." He said.

Rick handed him it.

"Fine, here you go." Rick said as he ran off.

214 himself felt really stupid buying female sanitary products, Rick lended him the portal gun.

He went to the shop, he felt like an idiot buying tampons, he went to the store clerk.

"That'll be 30 dollars." He said.

He handed the money, he then scurried back out.

A phone rang and 214 picked it up.

"Did you get my tampons?" She asked him.

"Yes, I'm the best comrade in the world!" He said over the phone.

After using the portal gun, 214 gave Mortici it and he went to cry himself.

The Telekinetic Morty, Psychio was having one of his severe migraines, he destroyed an entire window.

"My god, Rick, Rick, Rick!" Tele said, seeing Psychio's condition deteriorate.

He ran to Rick, Tele was gasping and he shaked uncontrollably.

"It's Psychio, his condition worsened, what the hell are we gonna do?" He sobbed.

Rick came into Psychio's room, he noticed Psychio had vomited on the bedsheets.

"Clean up in room 897." 214 said with a mop and bucket

214 was often a janitor and he was very good at it, he cleaned up food, vomit, pee and spilled drinks.

He changed the bedsheets.

"If his condition worsens, take him to Surgeon Rick, he's a pretty good doctor aswell as a healer." 214 told Rick.

* * *

Rick did just that, he took Psychio to the doctors.

"I'll be back in 1 hour, 214, you're in charge." He told the team and 214.

"What? But Rick, he isn't you real grandson!" OG Morty protested.

"Yeah, but he's a beast." Rick said as he left with Psychio.

214 went up to OG Morty.

"Hey, Vanilla, Ball Fondlers?" He asked him.

"Fine Tetsuo, if that's want you want..." He replied.

The boys watched Ball Fondlers, Mortici also watched it.

* * *

Surgeon Rick took a good look at Psychio.

"Here's your problem, his brain activity is 650, I recommend you give him this serum to lower it to around a Telekinetic Morty's recommemded level, which is 250, a Telepathic Morty is usually a 150 and a Psychokinetic Morty is usually a 350." He told Rick.

"Thanks." Psychio said as the duo left.

Rick looked at the Psychio, who was seen playing the loose bandages he wore.

"So, uh, you hungry or something?" He asked the psychic.

"Um, yeah." He replied.

The two went somewhere private to have the medicine administered.

"They gave me a brain activity checker." He told him.

He nodded, after the medicine, they went somewhere to eat.

Then they went home and back to Daycare.

"Hey, Morty Army, I'm home." Rick told the group of his Mortys.

"What was his diagnosis?" 214 asked.

"Brain activity is 650, this is twice the brain activity of the average Psychokinetic Morty and since he is in the Citedal, the only way he can evolve is combining another Telekinetic Morty and since I am not bothered to have another..." He told 214.

"I heard this brain activity can kill a Telepathic Morty." Tele told the group, coming in.

"Yeah, Psychio, it's best to rest for a few days." Rick told the team.

* * *

Psychio was resting in his bedroom, SRF was nice enough to give Psychio the Rick plush he carried around.

SRF and Psychio got on well with eachother, they would watch films, TV, play video games and action figures together.

He stayed at his bedside the entire time.

"Hey, Psychio, I made fruit salad, want some?" He asked.

He nodded, SRF gave him the bowl, and Psychio ate it slowly.

"Thanks." He said after he finished the bowl

* * *

The team won their 60th medal.

214 smirked, he was amazing at battling, his skills improved.

He could one-shot a single team, which amazed Rick greatly.

"You-You know, 214, you are amazing, you're like the god of Psychics!" Rick said in an amazed manner.

He nodded.

"Let's get back to Day Care, I bet Turbulent is pissing everyone off." 214 said.

They nodded.

"I just know it." 214 said

* * *

Back in the Day Care, things weren't going to plan as 414 expected.

He wanted to watch Ball Fondlers, play Cards Against Humanity, and rest.

But Turbulent Juice Morty was now trying to get him to eat Turbulent Juice.

"I don't want to eat that fucking paste!" 414 yelled, trying to move his head away.

Turbulent Juice Morty was pestering 414, who tried to force-feed him the stuff.

414 was thankful he was stronger, and more experienced.

"Open your mouth, you psychokinetic boy!" He yelled, trying to open 414's mouth.

414 ended up throwing him to the floor.

"Just because you are muscular and bigger than me, doesn't mean you are stronger, I have seen combat, I have seen Mortys getting hurt, I have even went out with Rick, you are no different from other Mortys that you find on badge 1." He told Turbulent Juice Morty.

The team arrived back, 214 talked with Tele.

"How is Psychio?" 214 said.

"He's fine, his abilities are less painful." Tele said.

He noticied Turbulent Juice Morty and 414 fighting, so he intervened.

"What the fuck is going on here?" 214 asked.

"He tried to feed that Turbulent Juice shit!" 414 said, pointing at Turbulent Juice.

"I'm doing him a favor!" Turbulent Juice Morty said.

"Turbulent, you force feed him that again and I will-" 214 said before 414 cut him off.

"Build a wall and fucking put you through it!" 414 threatened.

"Gee, thanks 414." 214 said before leaving the two.

* * *

Psychio's condition had improved.

"Okay, your brain levels are at 250, that's good." Rick said, checking Psychio's brain activity.

At night, Psychio slept pretty well, he could sleep for the first time in days and he didn't have to worry about headaches and migraines that were common in his evolutionary line.

Rick went to 214's dorm.

"Mission in the morning." He said to the team.

They nodded, 214 was in a food coma due to supper.

"Hey, 214, a mission in the morning." Rick said.

He looked at 214, he could see his stomach was slightly bloated and he had saliva running down his face.

"Relax, Rick, it's just a food coma." OG Morty said.

Rick nodded and left the group without a word

* * *

The team were fighting again.

"Okay, use Mind Meld!" Rick commanded 214.

214 unleashed the attack on the Test X78 Morty, knocking it out and defeating the trainer to get the loot box.

After getting the loot box, they got a Blips and Chitz coupon, after arriving back, they put the coupon in the machine.

"Okay, we get some crap that our bag is too full for, and hm, a Exo-Omega Morty, nice." RIck said.

The Exo-Omega Morty was sent to the Day Care just like the other Mortys.

"Don't these coupons make this so much fucking easier?!" Rick stated loudly.

The five nodded in agreement.

"Okay, back to base, we will search boxes and go back." Rick said.

"I had to fight two fucking Psychokinetic Mortys, and won." 214 said with exhaustion in his voice.

"Tomorrow, we will fight again." Rick said.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is so much multiple parts, I am trying to get enough ideas as possible.**


End file.
